


Greta Goes to a Funeral

by the_toadlet



Series: Greta Does Things [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, JOSH THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: DUN DUN DUN





	

Greta was wandering around her trash can. Her spoon hag was supposed to be there soon, and Greta was not a patient being.

 

"  _SPOOONNNS!"_ Greta whipped around at the shriek, and screamed happily that her spoony lover was nearly home.

 

"  _BEEEEEEEEEEEED!"_ Neither of them saw the car racing down the street uncontrollably, both too enraptured by the other as the spoon hag wobbled down the street. 

 

Spoon hag heard it, and she turned around.

 

"  _SPOO-"_ The car threw spoon hag backwards, and the automobile spun uncontrollably.

 

Greta's anguished scream wasn't answered by her lover.

 

"  _BED! BEDBEDBEDBEDBED!"_ Greta raced into the street, shoving past the dazed occupants of the car to drop to her knees next to the spoon hag. " Bed? Bedbedbedbded.." Greta trailed off sadly, scooping the corpse of her hag into her arms.

 

Spoon hag was declared DOA. Deceased on arrival.

 

The funeral was held a few days later, Greta sobbing nearly the entire time until then.

 

Greta's love was gone.


End file.
